Hormonal Kids and Horny Men II
by missred101
Summary: the sequel! Be sure to read 'Hormonal Kids and Horny Men' first. This one has a dramatic story. DantexNero. Yaoi. Cover image by key0000000 on DA.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Like I said in the summary, read 'Hormonal Kids and Horny Men' before you read this story. Otherwise, you might not understand what's going on. Now, to those of you who _have_ read it...ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly a year since Nero had moved in with Dante. Things had been going great. The two of them thought they had a good life going for them. Their days were filled with demon hunting, joking, and great sex. The devil hunters thought they couldn't be happier. Sure they had their fights but it was never anything that Dante's charm couldn't fix.

Business had been slow in the past couple weeks. Usually on those days Dante would always order a pizza for them as they sat on the couch in a silence, just admiring each others company. Dante was gently caressing Nero's thigh since the younger male was lying sprawled over the whole couch, both of them just smiling through their chewing on the pizza.

Suddenly the phone rang. Dante gently pushed Nero's legs away as he stood up and made his way to the phone. After slamming his fist to the desk, he put his hand out to catch something. The phone seemed to just magically jump into his hand. Nero rolled his eyes at Dante showing off like that, "God, can't you just pick up the damn phone?"

Dante chuckled before bringing the phone to his ear, "Devil May Cry, Dante speaking." Nero sat upright as he slightly heard the person on the other line, trying to eavesdrop but failing miserably as he only heard what seemed like gibberish.

The elder male nodded his head as his eyes glared at Nero, sometimes saying the occasional "Okay" and "Uh-huh." After a couple of minutes, Dante actually spoke words, "Alright, but just to let cha know, we don't come cheap." More gibberish from the other line. The older hunter's eyes widened for a second before blinking and turning normal again, he seemed to speak like he was excited, "I'll be there as soon as I can! Thanks for your call!"

Dante threw the phone and, of course, it seemed to land perfectly on the receptor, "Well kid, I gotta job!" Nero stood up, eagerness spread across his face, "So, where are we going?"

"'_We_' aren't goin' anywhere. The job only needs one person and since I've been bored, 'I' get to go."

Nero pouted, "Awww C'mon! Why can't I go? I've been bored too!" Dante laughed at Nero's adorable expression. It seemed like no matter what face he made, he would always be cute and sexy at the same time. He walked over to where the kid was standing, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed his forehead gently, "I know, Nero. Tell ya what…I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back."

Nero was still pouting as a blush spread across his face. As exciting as that sounded, he was bored beyond relief, "Please, Dante? Can I just have this one? I promise I'll let you handle every other job throughout the next month! And…" Nero had a seductive smirk on his face, "I'll make it up to you double."

Dante let out a sigh. He was always such a sucker for Nero's 'pouting/begging' face, "Alright already! Fine you can have it!" Dante released the younger man and flopped onto the couch, "The job is to take out a shit load of Hell Hounds outside Fortuna. There's a lot of money ridin' on this one so don't blow it!"

With that, Nero grabbed his Blue Rose and Red Queen, heading for the door with a hop in his step. Hell Hounds were easy! He could pretty much kill them instantly. But at least they would keep him occupied for a while. Nero also figured he might as well visit Kyrie while he was there.

When he was just about out the door he heard Dante call his name. He turned his head to see Dante waving to him in an almost fake matter, a cheap smile across his face, "Don't get hurt now, kid," he said teasingly. Nero gave a wink, "Try not to get too bored with me gone, old man."

After Nero was out the door, Dante just plopped himself back onto the couch with a magazine. _'I'll try.'_ He thought bitterly. Who was he kidding? He would be bored to insanity within the next ten to fifteen minutes. He got up and walked over to his desk, inspecting its tidiness. He organized all his magazines into a neat pile, taking his time to make sure they were all perfectly in line. God, was he bored or what?

Eventually his eyes glanced over to the pictures on his desk. He of course still had a picture of his beloved mother, the simple frame without a single speck of dust. Right next to that picture was another, a new one. It was one of Dante and Nero standing in front of a group of dead Frosts, Dante's arm around Nero's shoulder as the brash man was scratching his nose in embarrassment.

Dante chuckled. _'Good times,'_ he thought. Dante let out an almost depressed sigh. He knew he would get bored quickly. He grabbed his coat before walking out of Devil May Cry. He locked the doors and began walking down the street, '_Well, might as well go to a bar or something since there's nothing to do around here'_.

**XxNeroxX**

Nero decided to just take Dante's bike to Fortuna. He knew the older man wouldn't mind and he also knew that it would be way quicker. But even with the bike, it would still be at least a couple of hours until he would arrive in Fortuna.

He was almost out of town as his Devil Bringer glowed brightly, fading with each moment as he continued to speed out of the town. '_Probably just some demons. Dante can handle it,'_ Nero thought. He wondered if Dante could actually sense demons like he could with the help of his arm. Nero just shook the thought. _'Of course he could! If he couldn't, then he wouldn't be such a great devil hunter'_.

Nero was finally out of town by the time the blue aura around his arm disappeared. He couldn't help but feel a little worried, _'It's never shone that bright before…'_

_--_

_More A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be trying to update once a week and reviews help me write faster._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**XxNeroxX**

The Hell Hounds were child's play, just as Nero had suspected. There were about fifteen of them. It didn't matter to Nero because they were so easy to kill. Still, the young hunter couldn't deny that it was fun.

There were three of them left. One was about to fire in the distance as the other two surrounded Nero, ready to pounce. Nero smirked, "Hell yeah!"

All three demons moved at once. Nero welcomed the situation as he quickly jumped, dodging both the two Hell Hounds and the fiery skull heading his way. He quickly reached his Devil Bringer towards the hound in the distance, first firing another skull towards the other two below before slamming the one in his grip to the ground.

Nero then reached for Red Queen to submit the final blow, slicing downward with all his strength. He said the phrase which he had learned from the son of Sparda himself, "Jackpot!"

Just as the Hell Hounds yelped in defeat, Nero re-placed Red Queen to his back. He then put his hand to his ear, "Whadya say? Heh." Oh, how he enjoyed taunting demons. It was part of the reason why he enjoyed slaying them so much.

Lucky for Nero that the Hell hounds were a ways away from Fortuna. But still, he did promise Kyrie that he would visit once in a while. It's been almost three months since his last visit so he decided he would go see her. He hopped onto the bike and continued riding into the restored town. It looked as though it hadn't changed at all.

Although he heard gibberish on the line, he did manage to hear where the customer would meet him after he had finished the job. He saw a man leaning against a tall, run-down building at the end of the first block and figured that must be the man for there was an impatient look on his face. Sure enough it was him who had hired Devil May Cry.

"Hmph! Took your time!" was all the man said before handing Nero a small bag. As the man walked away, Nero couldn't hold off mumbling, "Jackass." How did the man even know the he was from Devil May Cry? _'Must be the weapons,'_ Nero thought.

When he looked into the bag his eyes widened. Even though the bag was small, it had five hundred dollar bills inside. He easily placed the bag in his jacket and rode away.

He thought he would go to Kyrie's house now. She lived in quite a quaint home, pretty much what you would expect from an innocent woman such as Kyrie, a very small house that had a very homey feel to it. It had a flower bed right next to the front porch and an almost unnaturally green lawn.

Nero stepped to the porch, knocking on the door lightly. As he waited, he shifted his eyes to the flower bed next to him. He chuckled when he figured Kyrie must have made it for him; different types of colorful flowers all around while in the middle was a single blue rose and a single layer of red roses around it. It was quite obvious that Kyrie must have assorted it herself. Nero figured he would ask Kyrie about it.

"Nero!" He was suddenly brought back from his daze as Kyrie glomped him on the porch. He giggled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her, "Happy to see me then?" Kyrie pulled away and brushed herself off, "I'm always happy to see my big brother," she joked, "I wish you would've called. I could have cleaned up. Please, come in."

Nero and Kyrie walked into the kitchen. They both sat down in the fancy chairs at the table, "So, what brings you here? Or is this just another visit?"

"Well, business was going pretty slow. When we finally got a mission I just had to take it. And, sure enough, the mission was to kill some demons nearby."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad you took the time to stop by and visit. It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you."

"Yeah…so anyway, I couldn't help but notice the flower arrangement out front. Why'd you do it?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see, the flower arrangement is supposed to symbolize a couple things. I kind of made it to remind me of you. One thing is that it symbolizes your weapons; Blue Rose and Red Queen, hence the blue rose and the red ones surrounding it. Another is that the blue rose is supposed to be you, while the red ones are supposed to be Dante. I put so many red roses around it to symbolize that Dante is protecting you so that I won't worry about you."

Nero smiled sweetly, "Wow…you put a lot of thought into it then. But you don't have to worry about me anyway. Dante doesn't need to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I just worry sometimes. I don't want to lose another brother. But anyway, enough about that," Kyrie stood up and walked over to her cabinet, "Do you want something to drink or anything?" He nodded, "Actually, I'm feeling a little hungry. You wanna go out to eat?"

Kyrie nodded, excitement spread her features, "If we do that, you might have to spend the night though. You can sleep in Credo's room if you like."

"I don't wanna impose-"

"Nonsense! I don't want you traveling from town to town in the middle of the night!"

"Geez, I'm gonna start calling you mother right away…"

Both of them started laughing. Nero knew that Kyrie was just worried about him. "Alright. But just the night. I'll phone Dante and tell him." Kyrie handed him the phone. Nero dialed the numbers for Devil May Cry, knowing that Dante would have to be home.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

The answering machine, Dante's message in a bored tone, "Devil May Cry…we're either out on a mission or closed at the moment. Please leave a message or don't call again." Nero snickered. He remembered how he had to force Dante to leave at least that decent of a message.

Nero figured that he must have gone out or something, "Hey, Dante. It's Nero. Just calling to say I'll be spending the night in Fortuna and I'll be back sometime tomorrow. See ya then. Love you," Nero blushed at those words, "Bye…"

Kyrie giggled at Nero's message, "So I take it things are going good with Dante?" Nero blushed further as he looked down to his feet. He hung up the phone and started for the door, "…let's just go…"

**XxDantexX**

Even with the bar and the women hitting on him, Dante was still bored. He would never actually sleep with the women who hit on him. He would always just play along hoping to gain some entertainment. That teasing bastard. It was already late and the whole time he was there he found no kind of excitement. He sighed, _'Well, no fun to be had here. Guess I should just go home.'_

He just put the bill on his tab and left. He whistled innocently while walking home. He froze. He heard horrifying screams a couple blocks away. He turned around and began running towards the screaming, _'Must be some demons. Dammit! The one time I leave the house with no weapons! Fuck!'_

As he turned the corner, he saw a few human bodies and a blood covered Blitz. _'Shit! How the fuck am I supposed to take that out with my bare fists. Nothin' ever seems to go my way today!'_

In the blink of an eye, the Blitz had started moving, lightning flashing from every direction. Dante followed the lightning very carefully with his eyes, never moving from his spot. He quickly side-rolled when the Blitz appeared in front of him, attempting to claw at him horizontally.

The demon quickly zapped itself in front of Dante before he could get up, smacking his shoulder making Dante fall to the ground. _'Damn that hurt like a bitch!'_ Dante staggered up, still trying to figure out a way to kill the demon without using weapons.

The demon flashed around again, this time when the Blitz appeared, it charged towards Dante. He rolled away again. As he did, he heard the Blitz explode. He began brushing himself off. When he looked up, his eyes widened in shock.

There, where the Blitz should have been, he saw a man with a long, blue trench coat. His hands and feet glowed with their equipped silver gauntlets. The man's silver hair was slicked back. This man was the one who defeated the wretched demon. Dante recognized the silver gauntlets known as Beowulf and he certainly recognized the chilling voice as it chuckled in victory.

"V-Vergil?"

--

A/N: Okay. So I guess I have a few things to explain here.

Well, first of all, about the flower thing; a bouquet of red roses I believe is actually called a 'red queen'...I think. Dont quote me on that! I'm also sorry if that part was boring or anything but trust me, It serves an importance later on in the story.

Second; yes...Vergil was the reason Nero's arm shone so bright in chapter one. I noticed that it lit up in the game when Dante first arrived so it's obvious that his arm seems to react with people who carry the blood of Sparda and I figured that since Nero holds somewhat of Vergil's power, it would react strongly to Vergil's presence.

Anyway, whats Vergil doing here? How did he get here? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter when I explain it all! BWAHAHAHA...I'm so evil. But I do promise to clear all that up in the next chapter.

Well, thats about it. Please feel free to leave a comment. One thing's for sure: Things are gonna get interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This isn't much of a chapter. More of just a backstory on how Vergil came back and what not. I hope you enjoy and I've been told this is like the best explaination of Vergil's return EVER! I don't quite believe that myself but I hope others do. lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**XxDantexX**

"Vergil…? Is that you?" Dante didn't move. How could this be? It had been years since he had seen his twin. And wasn't Vergil supposed to be dead?

The man faced Dante. Almost no emotion over the features that mirrored Dante's. The gauntlets disappeared as Dante took a step towards the other. The two of them stood in silence for a couple of seconds before the man in blue spoke, "Yes, Dante. It's me. It's been a long time."

Dante's mouth was agape with astonishment, "B-but how…?"

"Is that the best greeting you can give me? No kiss for your older brother?" Vergil smirked.

Dante remembered what he had said atop of Temen-ni-gru. "Well, what kind of greeting do you want? 'Hey bro, you've been gone for a long time. I thought you died. Oh, but enough about that. Why don't we go sit down for a cup of coffee?'" Dante said in a sarcastic tone.

Vergil chuckled, "That would be acceptable. We do have a lot to catch up on after all."

"Oh, we got things to catch up on alright! Like maybe; why aren't you dead?" Dante counted on his fingers, "Why are you here? How did you find me? Just…a lot of questions."

"Very good questions. But I think we should talk elsewhere. I don't want to explain everything out on the street. Why don't we go to 'Devil May Cry'?

"How the fuck do you know about that?"

"Asking around. How do you think I found you; lucky guess? Anyway, I'll explain it all later," Vergil walked past Dante and in the direction of Devil May Cry, "Shall we go then, brother?"

Dante shrugged and walked at his twin's side, watching him in the corner of his eye to make sure he wasn't going to pull a fast one.

--

After entering Devil May Cry, Dante sat down at his desk, "Okay, Verge. No more waiting. I want answers and I want them now!" Vergil sat on the couch, "Alright, Dante. But it's a long story and I hope that your brain has matured enough to be able to process this."

**(XxVergil FlashbackxX)**

There he was, in the chaos of it all. In a giant city that was being flooded by demons summoned from hell, him being one of them. He could sense it. It was his blade that had summoned the creatures. He had not known the name of the city in ruins. When he had arrived through the waves of demons that washed freely from a mere imitation of a Hell Gate, he was still beat from his tortures in Hell.

His body was just strong enough to fight his way outside of the destructive city. He couldn't help gazing upon what appeared as a giant statue in the sky, the figure seemed somewhat God-like. _'What exactly is that? Where am I? And what's going on here?'_

Vergil's power may have been weakened from his tortures, but his full power definitely exceeded from his enduring. But he wouldn't be at his full power until Yamato was in his grasp yet again. Vergil noticed when he was out of the city that there was a man fighting this God-like thing in the sky, a man that he could only make out was wearing a red coat.

--

He watched the whole fight. Looking up to see the red-coated man to stab into the statue what looked to be a katana blade. Only about an hour later another man appeared, dashing through the crystal of the monster's chest. Vergil thought the fight was over and began walking away when he heard a loud **CRUSH**!

Vergil turned to see that a giant, demonic hand had crushed the giant's head. _'Impressive,'_ was all he thought before he re-entered the town, _'Yamato must be there somewhere. I've already begun healing so I should be fine.'_ Vergil had begun his journey through the debris filled city, determined to gain his full power once more.

--

He crushed another building with Beowulf in frustration. _'Dammit! Where the hell is it!? I've looked everywhere in this God-forsaken city and nothing!'_ Vergil decided to go try another city. _'If it wasn't here then someone must have taken it. I swear when I find the bastard that took it I'm going to destroy them.'_

For months, Vergil had been traveling through nearby towns, trying to find some lead in the whereabouts of his blade. He had eventually heard that the town where he was first summoned from Hell was called Fortuna and that it had been restored for some time now. Maybe now that the town was restored, maybe he could find Yamato. If not, he would at least ask around for information.

He was quite impressed with the formality of Fortuna. It was already in ruins by the time he had come out of the Gate so seeing it re-built was quite impressive indeed. But of course, he could still not find his father's weapon to him. And what was worse was that people did not know much information for most of the townspeople knew nothing of what had happened months ago.

He went to a local restaurant in search of people who might know anything. Vergil was getting desperate and frustrated. As he was led to a table, he glanced over to a man at the bar, a small crowd around him. Lucky for Vergil he was seated at a table that was close to the man. He asked the waitress for just water as he attempted to eavesdrop on what the man was talking about that was so astounding.

Sure enough, the man had been rambling on about how some cult had destroyed the city months ago, bragging that he was a survivor of the massacre. Vergil continued listening, the man seemed to be quite the story teller, "And then…when all hope was lost. As the demons poured from the Hell Gate within the town, the son of the Dark Knight, Sparda, Dante, had appeared!"

Vergil's eyes widened at the mention of his twin's name. The man continued, "With his power and virtue, he had defeated the demons. He had retrieved the legendary blade that had belonged to his father…and laid justice to the cult's leader, saving the town from total destruction. But that's not all. There was another person who fought alongside the son of Sparda, a young man with a demonic arm. He looked almost exactly like Dante. I believe this boy must be another one of Sparda's sons!"

Vergil could not help but be intrigued. Who was this boy? And what was his relationship with Dante? Could he possibly be a son of Sparda? And was the sword the man was speaking of possibly Yamato?

After a couple of hours, the man had finally left the restaurant. Vergil decided to follow him until he was alone and interrogate him. After pushing him into an alley, he pushed the man to the wall, Vergil's hand around his throat. The man broke so easily, answering almost every question Vergil threw at him.

He had gained information on Dante's whereabouts. That's all Vergil thought he needed. Once he would find him, he knew he could get what he wanted. Vergil had learned all about Dante from the man, about his business and the good deeds he had done during Vergil's absence. Satisfied with his new found lead, he headed to the location of Devil May Cry.

**(Xx EndVergil FlashbackxX)**

"And that's how I ended up here…" Vergil took a deep breath, "So, I finally found you. Now maybe I can get Yamato back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**XxDantexX**

"So, that's it then? That's why you came to see me? Not because you missed me or anything but because I had something of yours? Wow…you haven't changed at all, Verge. Power before pleasure." Vergil stood and walked over to the desk, "That's not true. I make a fine balance of the two. Don't ever be one to be so quick to judge, Dante. I also figured I would visit for a while. Maybe even live here. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Well, that's all nice and good, Verge, but I hate to tell ya I don't have any room for you. I've got enough partners as it is."

"Fair enough. Anyway, I want what I came for from the beginning. Now…where's Yamato?" Dante stood up also. He put his hands on his hips as he sighed. "How do I say this? Well, you see, Verge, I kinda…gave it to someone."

Vergil quirked a brow, "You…gave it…to someone?" Dante nodded, "I wasn't ever gonna use it. I could never hope to be better than you with it. Although I seem to be better at everything else." Vergil tugged at Dante's coat over the desk, causing Dante to topple over it. He looked into his twin's rage-filled eyes, "You're testing my patience, Dante! You know I hate it when you do that."

"Heh. That's why I do it." Dante smirked. No way was he going to let Vergil get the best of him. No matter how afraid Vergil would make others, the younger twin would never become intimidated. Vergil gritted his teeth, "You're pushing it, Dante. I'm warning you. I'll let go if you at least tell me who it is exactly who possesses the sword."

Now Vergil grabbed Dante by the throat, "Now why would I tell you. Obviously it's someone I trust if I'm willing to give them your sword." Dante pulled away form Vergil's grasp, "Alright, alright. Geez, don't throw a bitchy-fit now. I gave it to one of my employees. He's quite the feisty little thing if you know what I mean." Dante gave a wink.

"Oh, so you have been busy during my absence then, replacing me with some whore. I guess neither of us has changed at all. Pleasure before power. So when will he be back then? Or is he currently in your bed?" Vergil looked annoyed. What an idiot Dante was for just giving something so important away.

"Heh. I wish. No, he's out on a mission right now. He actually should be back by now. Oh well, probably tomorrow. You can wait that long, can't ya Verge?" Vergil growled at how casual Dante was taking all this, "Who exactly is this employee anyway?"

"His name's Nero. He can be a bit of a brat but I guess that's what I like about him. Strangely, he somehow shares our blood. But he's too old to be one of our sons and he's still too young to be one of dad's."

"So you've gone for some younger meat this time."

"He's not meat, Verge. He's special to me."

"Just like how I used to be?" It was more a statement rather than a question, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Dante didn't respond. Instead he just sighed and sat back down in his chair. He picked up a magazine, accidentally knocking down a picture on his desk, "Crap!" Vergil picked up the picture. It was the one of Dante and Nero, "Oh, now I get it. That's why he's my replacement. He looks like us. And judging by that arm, he's the one who I saw with you about a year ago."

"Stop calling him that. He does have a name y'know."

"Whatever you wish, Dante. Now can I at least stay here until he comes back?" Dante gave a small growl. He didn't quite trust Vergil being so polite and taking this all so well, "Fine. Just until Nero gets back. After that, you'll have to convince him and then you're on your own."

"Very well. I look forward to meeting 'my replacement'." Dante growled again. He threw his magazine to the desk and began walking up the stairs, "You can crash on the couch. I'm going to bed."

Vergil smirked. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to destroy Nero for taking Yamato, but he knew another way so that both Dante and Nero would get punished for their foolishness.

**XxNeroxX**

Nero and Kyrie were out walking in the calm night. They decided to go walk through the park. It really reminded Nero of back when he and Kyrie would walk around all the time, "It's a really nice night." Kyrie said. Nero nodded. He was a little awkward because Kyrie had chosen to eat at a pizza place. When Nero brought up that that's all he ever seemed to eat, Kyrie just giggled. The whole time Kyrie kept asking questions about how things were going between the two devil hunters. Nero didn't quite feel comfortable talking to Kyrie about Dante.

"Well, it's getting' pretty late. I think I just wanna rest now."

"Yes, you've got a big day tomorrow I guess."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tomorrow is the same day you said your final goodbye to me and officially moved in with Dante, isn't it?"

"IT IS!?"

Oh crap! How did he not remember? He felt terrible. Did Dante remember? Would Dante even want to celebrate the event? It was special, after all. Nero took a deep breath, _'Calm down, Nero. I'm sure everything will be just fine. I'll just be sure to buy something for Dante before I get home. And even if he forgets, it'll be okay because I forgot too.'_

Nero sighed. Kyrie put her hand on his shoulder, "It's alright if you forgot, Nero. It might not even be that important. Come on; let's just get you some rest. I'm sure everything will be just fine tomorrow." Nero nodded, "Thanks, Kyrie."

--

Kyrie had made Credo's bed. She had actually taken quite good care of his room even though he was dead. Nero sat at the edge of the bed, testing its softness. He wasn't shocked to find out that the bed wasn't so comfortable, _'Geez, no wonder Credo was always such a tight ass, I would be pretty pissed off too if I had to sleep in this every night. Oh well, just for tonight.'_

Kyrie was standing in the doorway, looking around the room as if she were looking for something, "Okay, so bathrooms down the hall, my bedroom is just a door down. If there's a problem just knock on my door and I'll see what I can do." Nero chuckled, "Yes, I'll be sure to ask to sleep in your bed if the monsters scare me, mommy." He said in a sarcastic tone.

She giggled, "Sorry. Just make yourself at home. I'll try to help you get a present for Dante if you want although I'm not sure I'll be much help." Nero smiled, "It's alright. I think I need some help anyway."

He threw the covers over himself, wearing nothing but humorous pajama pants that she had gotten for him one day. She actually just indented it as a joke and never actually expected Nero to ever wear them. They were light blue with little pink hearts all over them. He didn't seem to care much though, _'It's not like anyone is ever going to actually see me wear this.'_

"Goodnight, Kyrie."

"Goodnight, Nero."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**XxNeroxX**

"Nero…Nero…"

"H-huh…?"

"Come on, sleepy head, wake up!"

"Just five…more…minutes."

"But it's noon already. If you sleep any longer you won't be able get a present _and_ get back home."

Nero jumped out of bed almost instantly. He gently pushed Kyrie out of the room and started getting dressed in a frantic pace. '_Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh, crap! I have only a couple hours to get a present!'_

--

Kyrie was waiting at the door. Nero quickly dashed out of Credo's room, opened the door, grabbed her and ran out the door. They ran for about a block before Kyrie pulled away, "Where are you going?" Nero had to slide to stop and looked back, "I'm going to the jewelry store. It's where I found that necklace I gave you a year ago. I'm sure to find something for Dante there." Excitement spread across her features, "Yeah!"

They ran all the way to the store. Both a little out of breath by the time they got there. Nero scanned the display window for nothing in particular, just something that would catch his eye. He still had that money from the mission so he wasn't too worried about the prices.

He shifted his eyes a little. In that moment, the sun had reflected off of something in the window. Nero looked to the source of the reflection and found the perfect gift. It had seemed like destiny. Nero pointed to it so Kyrie could see what was on his mind. She smiled and nodded in agreement. Nero smiled back and went inside to buy and ask to customize the special gift that would definitely show how much he cared.

**XxDantexX**

Vergil was sitting on the couch, tapping his foot with impatience. Dante was sitting at the desk trying to take a nap but couldn't due to the annoying sound of Vergil's foot, "Do you _have_ to do that? Christ, you're giving me a fucking headache!"

"I thought you said Nero would be back soon. Where is he?"

"Hell if I know, I know he can take care of himself so he must have gone to visit Kyrie."

The blue twin gave a confused look, "Who's that?"

"Oh, right. She's like his sister. Not related by blood, but they're really close."

"I see. That doesn't really help my situation with Yamato. He better arrive soon or else I'm going to go insane."

Dante stood up and placed his hand on the desk, "Oh my God, is that all you think about now? Honestly, you sound like a broken record! I'm sure he'll be back soon. Just be patient." In that moment, Dante noticed a flashing red light on the phone. "See, I've got a message. I'm pretty sure it's Nero saying he's fine and that he's coming home soon."

He listened to the message Nero had left, "Hey, Dante. It's Nero. Just calling to say I'll be spending the night in Fortuna and I'll be back sometime tomorrow. See ya then. Love you…bye…" Dante let out a chuckle and smiled. He mentally said, _'Love you too, Nero.'_

Dante quickly glanced over to Vergil's smirking face as if he had heard him. The younger twin let out a nervous cough, "Told ya so. He'll be coming back anytime, just like I said." Vergil's smirk just got wider as he began walking towards his twin.

"That's good. Now we just need to find a way to pass the time until he gets here. I think I've got a good idea."

"Don't even think about it! If that twin telepathy works at all you'd know I love Nero."

"Oh, come now, Dante. He's just a replacement. You just think you love him. You just missed me so much you couldn't take being alone and got a person who looks closest to us."

Vergil backed Dante into the desk, causing their bodies to rub against one another. Dante gasped when his twin groped his crotch. He cursed himself as a blush spread across his cheeks and he felt himself becoming hard. "Vergil…back off! I'm warning you."

The older twin rubbed harder, grinding both the obvious bulge in his pants and his hand against Dante's groin, "And what if I do stop? I think you'd be more disappointed than relieved."

Vergil slowly unzipped Dante's pants. He dug his hands in and firmly gripped Dante's arousal, "V-Vergil! S-stop it! I'm not kidding!" The elder had a wolfish grin across his face, determined to seduce his brother, "You tell me to stop. But…" he tugged on his twin's sex, "_this_...tells me differently." Vergil reached behind the other and cleared the desk.

Dante was pushed back onto the desk as Vergil straddled him, "No…Vergil. Please. Stop." The elder ignored his request and continued to undress him, quickly and violently. Vergil tore his own clothes away and ran his tongue over Dante's skin. The young twin involuntarily arched his back, holding back from moaning.

The twins were in nothing but their tightened pants now. Vergil started massaging the other's torso. Dante felt disgusted but he couldn't pull away. Vergil's touches were so exhilarating, cold yet warm at the same time. _'This is wrong! I can't do this! Not to Nero!'_

Vergil finally removed Dante's pants and boots, tossing them aside. He pulled both of their bodies off the desk. He spun Dante around and bent him over it, making him growl. The blue twin started trailing kisses over the other's shoulders and neck as he unzipped his own pants, freeing his erection.

He pressed his cock against his twin's entrance, "Come on, Dante. Beg for me. Beg for me to fuck you like you used to." Dante was panting, "N-never…" Vergil tightly gripped Dante's hair, tugging roughly backwards. Dante hissed.

The dominant twin bit into the other's neck, making him cry out. He released after a second and licked at the blood at his brother's neck, "What was that? You can't deny me, Dante. Just give in. Submit." Vergil released his hand from the other's locks. Dante hung his head in defeat.

Dante squeezed his eyes shut and cried out in pain as he was slammed into, tearing him apart. "Dante…you're just as tight as I remember." Vergil wasn't moving, just staying there, wallowing in the blood that dripped from Dante. Tears formed in his eyes. Such an incredible pain.

"You know what you have to do to make this better, brother." Dante gritted his teeth. He had to fight it. But that also meant fighting this pain. This pain that was so shockingly unbearable. "N-no…I won't do it." He let out an uncomfortable groan as Vergil pushed into him more.

"Submit, Dante. Don't deny what your body wants. You know you can't fight it." He pushed in just a bit more, brushing against Dante's prostate making the pain be temporarily washed away. The younger pushed back a little, moaning weakly.

Vergil smirked again. Dante was close to giving up and he knew it. He rolled his hips to brush against that spot again. Dante moaned louder that time. Vergil was right; he couldn't fight it anymore, "Please…Vergil." The elder twin kissed his brother's cheek, "'Please…Vergil…what?"

Dante gritted his teeth again, _'Nero…forgive me.'_ "Please, Vergil…f-fuck me. Fuck me hard!" He felt his brother place another kiss to his cheek, "Of course, Dante, anything for you." God, he felt disgusting, horrible and all other feelings of hatred and bitterness.

Vergil started fully thrusting at a slow pace, going a little faster with each thrust. Dante bit his lip to try to stifle any moans that may form in his throat. It was still a little painful, but since Vergil was actually moving, it began to feel good. Especially since each thrust touched that bundle of nerves inside of him.

The older twin kept his rhythm until he fully pulled out and rammed back in, hitting Dante's spot head on, "Ah! Fuck! Ugh…"

**XxNeroxX**

Nero was so excited to see the look on Dante's face when he saw the gift he got him. He was almost there, just a couple more minutes…

He finally pulled up to the front of Devil May Cry. He safely parked the bike and almost hopped up the stairs. He froze when he heard something from the inside. It sounded like Dante…moaning? Nero laughed a little as he imagined Dante jerking off. _'Wow, I thought Dante might be able to last at least a day without me.'_

His laughing was cut off when he heard someone else was growling. His eyes widened. He shook his head, _'He's probably just watching some porn or something.'_ That thought was torn away when he heard the other voice moan Dante's name.

Nero's heart sank, _'No…no…no…'_ He put his ear to the door and listened carefully. Just more moaning and even the occasional scream from Dante. He opened the door. His eyes flooded with tears as he saw Dante bent over the desk with another man over top of him. His heart felt like it was in his stomach when he heard his love call out the other man's name as he came, "Oh! Vergil!"

He could feel himself shivering, feel himself becoming weak. He dropped the bag that was carrying his present he had bought for his year-long lover, "Dante…how…how could you…?" His voice was shaky and his cheeks were soaked in his tears.

Dante gasped when he saw Nero in the doorway, "N-Nero! Please…let me explain!" Nero's eyes screwed shut, "I don't wanna hear it!" He turned and ran. He didn't know where, just ran.

The elder hunter pulled Vergil out of him and shoved him to the ground, "You mother fucker! That's exactly what you wanted, wasn't it!?" Vergil smiled wickedly, "You catch on quick, Dante. I wanted to make him suffer for taking both my sword and you away from me."

Dante was furious, "I'm not your fucking property! I never have been! Now get the hell out before I lose it!" Vergil got up and brushed himself off before re-dressing. He strode out of Devil May Cry like nothing had happened. He was angrier with the fact he hadn't gotten Yamato back. He would just have to come back and try another day.

The hunter slipped into his pants, not even caring about the blood and cum that had filled him. He let out a shaky sigh, _'God, aren't I the biggest asshole of the year.'_ He looked back to the still opened door of the shop. Before he shut it, he looked down to the bag Nero had dropped. He picked it up and sat down on the couch.

When he opened it, his heart dropped. Nero had bought him a silver ring. It seemed pretty plain until Dante turned it. There, engraved in a beautiful font, 'Dante & Nero'. Another depressing sigh pushed itself from his throat. _'What the fuck is wrong with me!?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**XxNeroxX**

Nero still wasn't sure where he was running to. Just anywhere that was far away from the horrible scene that was just displayed. He had run for five more minutes before he was out of breath. He leaned against the wall of a café, wiping the tears from his face as he panted heavily and sobbed at the same time.

"Nero?" His eyes scanned for the feminine voice that had called him. He immediately recognized Trish walking out of the building he was leaning against. "Trish…hey…" She had a worried look on her face, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He turned away, "I don't wanna talk about it." Trish brushed her fingertips gently along Nero's jaw line so that he looked at her and placed her hand on her hip, "C'mon, Nero. We've known each other for a year now. We're co-workers. Now tell me…what's wrong."

The young man took in a deep breath, "It's…Dante."

"What did he do now?"

"It's not like all those other fights! This one's serious!" Tears formed in his blue eyes again, "I…I caught him with someone else!"

Her eyes widened in shock before changing into eyes of sadness. She wrapped her arms around him for comfort, "Nero… I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that." She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Are you gonna be okay?" Nero sighed, "I'm not sure. I know I can't go back to Devil May Cry."

"It might just be some misunderstanding…"

"He was having sex with them!"

She hugged him again, "I'll go give him a talking to, alright? You just stay here till I get back, K hun?" Nero nodded. Over the year, Trish had seemed like a motherly figure to Nero. A scantily dressed mother, but caring none the less.

**XxDantexX**

Dante had managed to have a shower, cleaning himself of the filth that had covered him, but he still could not get away from the stabbing guilt of what he had done to Nero. He was furious with himself. Fully clothed he punched walls as he paced around the shop.

'_God dammit! Why was I so fucking stupid!? Why didn't I fight back?'_

Finally done with his assaults to the building, Dante used a towel to wipe up the bodily fluids from the floor. He heard the door open and looked up to see Trish marching towards him. Before he could say anything, she gave him a hard slap across his face, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with you!?"

"I bumped into Nero a while ago. He told me everything. About how you went and cheated on him and broke his heart."

Dante was silent. He couldn't reply to that. It was true. Trish continued, "Honestly, how could you do that to him? Who was it anyway?"

"It was…Vergil…" She gasped, "Vergil!? But…I thought he was…dead."

"It's a long story and I don't wanna explain it, alright? The point is that he's not dead…"

"And you slept with him."

"It was practically rape okay!? I told him to stop! I told him I loved Nero but he kept going! Eventually…I did give in and I feel like total shit for doing it! I felt disgusted with myself during for God's sake!"

Trish let out a disappointed sigh, "Dante…there are no excuses. The point is you gave in and broke Nero's heart. You have to make this right. I'm not going to clean up this mess of yours." Dante gripped her shoulders lightly, looking into her eyes seriously, "Please, just one thing, Trish. Tell Nero what I told you. Ask him to come back and talk to me."

"Ugh…fine! But that's all I'm doing and it's not for you. I should just slap you again for Nero's sake. I'll do it though I'm not sure if I can get him to come back anytime soon." She took a step back and out of Dante's grasp and pivoted so that she was facing the door and walked out, leaving Dante with his thoughts.

**XxNeroxX**

Nero was sitting on the curb as he waited for Trish to return. He was thinking about everything that had happened in their year together, the happy memories which just seemed to make him sadder. All the times when Dante would wipe him off his feet and either took him up to their room, or took him out for a romantic date.

The memories continued to pour into his head; how the older man would gently caress his cheek and lips with his thumb, how he would always grip his chin and kiss him passionately. Strangely, the thoughts began to make him almost feel better.

'_It was just like a one night stand. Dante was just desperate without me and was taken advantage of. He really loves me…doesn't he?'_

He jolted out of his thoughts when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He stood up and brushed himself off, "So…what happened?"

"Well…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**XxNeroxX **

He couldn't believe it! He was disgusted even more when Trish told him that the man who had been fucking Dante was his own twin brother, Vergil. Trish had given him the whole story on who Vergil was, and practically gave Nero his life's story.

Nero's thoughts from earlier about Dante really loving him were being tested. Dante and Vergil had been very intimate in their younger years. They had loved each other. Or, at least, Dante had loved Vergil. Nero almost didn't want to go back to Devil May Cry. Trish had told him that Dante said it was rape, which made the blow a little lighter on Nero. Still, Dante had called out Vergil's name and it was still sex.

Now he could feel himself becoming more mad at Vergil than Dante. He wondered if Vergil was still at Devil May Cry. Most of all, he wondered why he did what he did.

"So, are you going to go talk to him?" Nero lowered his head, "Not today. I think I need some time, y'know?" Trish smiled sweetly, "I understand. Where ya gonna crash tonight then?"

"Well, I still have some money, so I think I'm gonna stay at a motel or something."

"You sure?" He nodded, "Yeah. Besides, it's too late to go talk to him now. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

She hugged him softly, ""Just go talk to him. He seemed serious. He seems…sincere. I'll come with you if you'd like."

"No. This is something that we have to solve."

"Alright. Good luck, Nero."

He walked to the nearest motel. He used some of the leftover money from the mission to pay for one night. He would go talk to Dante tomorrow. Right now, he just needed time to process and think about everything.

After entering his room, he collapsed onto the bed lazily. A muffled sigh came from him as he buried his head into the pillow. _'I don't know who to be madder at; Dante, or his brother. Sure it was rape, but a man of Dante's strength could've fought back easily.'_

Nero rolled himself over and stared at the ceiling, "Dante…"

**XxDantexX **

Dante was in his own room, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't had the courage to go back downstairs, scared that it would make him feel worse than he already did. His eyes were closed, trying to think of things that would make him forget.

His thoughts, however, became flooded with the young man, which led to him feeling a pained guilt again. _'C'mon, Dante, get a hold of yourself! Ugh, I hope Trish told him everything. I hope he understands. I do love him, I really do. I don't know what I'd do without him.'_

He sighed, "Nero…"

--

Dante tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Every time he would close his eyes, he imagined what their next meeting would be like; Nero yelling at him, ripping him apart mentally, walking out and never to return. Dante remembered when Vergil had left him all those years ago. It felt terrible. He didn't want to relive the experience of losing the person he loved again. And right now, that person was Nero.

**XxNeroxX **

Nero's dreams were not any more pleasant. Except that his dreams were filled with his own version of their meeting; Vergil would still be there. Dante would want Nero to pack up his stuff and move out as soon as possible so that Vergil could move in. The older hunter would tell Nero that he was just a replacement and now that Vergil was back, he wouldn't need him anymore.

That was what saddened Nero's heart most; _'Dante never wanted him, he was just needed to keep the elder's mind from who he really loved. But, then again, Trish said that Dante said he loved me. I want to believe it, but…'_

He couldn't think anymore. He was too tired. Regardless of the dreams that would come, he drifted to sleep, exhausted from all of the days events. Nero wanted to forgive Dante tomorrow. He only hoped that Dante felt the same. But in the back of his head, some voice called for him to hold a grudge, to hurt Dante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**XxDantexX **

The morning sun shined through the window and over Dante's closed eyes. He made an uncomfortable groan as he sat up, _'Barely got any sleep last night. Wonder where Nero is. I thought he might talk to me last night.'_ He flopped back onto the mattress, "Hmmm… maybe he'll come back today. At least…I hope so."

Dante didn't want to go downstairs, so he just got dressed and dropped onto his bed again. He turned his head and looked to the clock on the bedside table, "Past noon…"

**XxNeroxX **

He walked back to Devil May Cry, still confused about everything. Nero had never felt so many emotions at once. Since hearing about how Vergil and Dante used to be lovers, he felt like he was just some kind of replacement. Yet, at the same time, Dante had always been so loving and caring towards him, making him feel special. He also thought about Kyrie's flower arrangement that symbolized Dante protecting Nero. _'Yeah, right…'_

Nero entered through the doors to see Dante was nowhere in sight. "Dante?" He looked around the room and noticed all of the papers, pictures, and the phone that was scattered over the floor. The young hunter picked up the shattered picture of him and Dante.

"I plan on getting that fixed." Nero's eyes shot to Dante who was walking down the stairs, no emotion on his face. Nero coughed nervously. He could feel rage building up inside him. He still didn't move. He just gave Dante a glare. Dante seemed to sense Nero's discomfort as he walked closer. Both of them felt awkward.

Dante looked away from Nero, "It's alright. Vergil's gone now."

"So, what? Did you cheat on him too?"

"No I didn't cheat on him! I kicked him out."

"What? He wasn't enough to satisfy you either?"

"I wanted to apologize, Nero! I'm asking you to forgive me for what I did. I know I was wrong, but I know we can get through this."

"You really think I'll forgive you!? Just like that!? You think I'll just brush it off and everything will go back to normal!? I don't think so! You really hurt me, Dante and I'm not sure if it will happen again… I don't want you to hurt me again." The young hunter felt tears forming in his eyes.

Nero turned away from Dante, no matter what; he didn't want the elder to see him cry. Dante gulped and hung his head. _'What have I done?'_ He thought. The elder hunter took a deep breath before quickly wrapping his arms around Nero, squeezing their bodies tightly together. His forehead rested on the kid's shoulder.

The younger man's eyes went wide at the contact, tears flowing down his cheeks. Nero just stood there, unsure if he should pull away or turn around and hug back. He still loved Dante. He _wanted_ to forgive him. But Dante had hurt him. So at the same time, he hated Dante. He wanted to hurt him right back.

As all these thoughts went through Nero's head, he hung his head and sobbed. Dante's voice brought him back to the real world, "Please, Nero…" Nero opened his eyes again. He had never heard the other man's voice that shaky before, "I-I'm…I'm so sorry. I'll do anything! Just please don't leave me."

Nero finally pulled away from Dante. He quickly turned to face Dante, his eyes burning with rage, "Why shouldn't I leave!? I'm just some fucking replacement to you aren't I!? AREN'T I!?" Dante's face turned to sadness, "That's not true…"

"Oh, it isn't? Then how come the second _he_ came back, you had no problem with letting him fuck you? Who's been here for you the entire time he's been gone? Me! Whenever he's gone; you just go find the next best thing. Then, when he comes back, you'll just toss me away like some cheap whore! Is that all this whole year has been to you? Is that all _I_ am to you!?"

Dante's heart sank at the thought. That couldn't be true…could it? He didn't want to believe it. He knew he loved Vergil a long time ago but that was different. He wasn't the same person he had originally loved. He told himself a year ago that he had loved Nero and he still stood by it.

'_Dammit! Why did everything have to get so fucked up? Why did I have to go and make such a stupid mistake? Why did Vergil have to come back? Why…?'_ Dante could feel a lump in his throat. This whole thing was his fault. He hated having Nero hating him, "Of course you mean more to me than just some cheap whore! I wouldn't have asked you to live with me if I thought that! I wouldn't say "I love you" every night if that wasn't how I really felt! If you were just some whore I would have kicked your ass to the curb a long time ago!"

Nero just froze. He wasn't sure if Dante was telling the truth. As soon as Vergil showed up again, Dante probably _would_ kick his ass to the curb. Dante took a step closer to Nero. Words weren't going to cut it. He needed to prove how much he loved him, "Please, Nero…forgive me," he wrapped his arms around Nero's waist, bringing his lips to Nero's ear, "Please, Nero…let me show you how much I care. Let me touch you. Let me ravage you like the treasure you are to me."

The younger man blushed. Dante didn't really just say that did he? Where did that even come from? Nero couldn't give in to Dante. Not this time, "Dante…I…I can't-mm?" Nero was cut off as Dante brought their lips together into a chaste kiss. Nero cursed himself for not being able to pull away. He could feel himself melting into Dante's gentle embrace.

They both pulled away, looking at each other with half lidded eyes. After a while Dante whispered his young lover's name and kissed him again. Dante lightly pushed Nero to the floor as he caressed his side. Nero felt so pathetic. How is it that Dante always found a way to make Nero forgive him? He didn't fully forgive him, but he still wanted to be with him.

'_This isn't right! I shouldn't be doing this! Not after what he's done to me. But…his touch…I've been craving it.'_

'_I still feel horrible about everything. I don't like to see him so hurt. That proves to me that I love him far more than anyone else.'_

Nero pushed off Dante's coat and vise versa, never breaking their loving kiss. Dante slowly unzipped the other's hoodie and slid his hand under the shirt, feeling Nero's warm, smooth skin. Nero closed his eyes and gasped into the kiss but the older man didn't ever try to use his tongue. Instead; Dante just pulled away completely and gently kissed at the other's neck, kissing and nipping but never biting.

Dante's eyes were closed the entire time; he didn't have his trademark grin across his face as he continued feeling his lover's flesh. He lightly rolled his thumb in circular motions over Nero's nipple. The young man made soft moans and whimpers as his body arched a little into the soft caresses.

The older male fully removed the other's upper clothes leaving his torso bare. He flicked his tongue on the ignored nipple as his hand began to unzip the boy's pants, freeing his erection from its tight prison. Dante began stroking it with the same tenderness as his kiss, his blue orbs now looking upon Nero's wanton face.

"Nero…look at me." Nero's eyes fluttered open, looking deep into Dante's sincere, warm eyes. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself into Dante's lips again. '_I'm still mad at him. And yet…I don't want to be. I want to stay by his side forever. I want him to touch me. Love me. I never want to let him go. I never want him to just throw me away. I never want Vergil to come back.'_

Dante deepened their kiss as his hand released Nero's cock. He used both of his hands to pull the other's pants off. The hand began to drift to Nero's entrance. He slowly inserted one finger with Nero's pre cum acting as lube. He would take things slow. He wanted to be as tender and gentle with Nero as possible. Nero turned his head to the side and winced uncomfortably. Dante used his free hand and gripped the other's chin to face him again, kissing him to help him relax.

Another two fingers were added and slowly thrusting into Nero's ass. The elder male pulled his head away and smiled slightly, "Do you want to do this? I'll stop if you ask me to." Nero shook his head, "No. Don't stop. Please, Dante, take me." _'Dammit! Why can't I just pull away? Why can't I say no? Why am I so lost!? My heads telling me no…but my hearts telling me yes. It feels like my heart is about to burst.'_

Dante gave Nero one last peck on the lips before settling between his legs, he removed his fingers as he spread the kid's legs wider. He removed his pants before slowly entering Nero. The young man let out a shaky gasp. He clung onto Dante as the older man began to rock their bodies slowly, wrapping his legs around Dante.

Nero used his Devil Bringer and unzipped Dante's shirt eagerly, wanting to feel the other man's skin. After ridding Dante of his shirt, he ran his Bringer over the man's chest; he stopped to feel that Dante's heart had been pounding rapidly.

Dante grabbed onto Nero's demonic hand, enlacing their fingers. He then turned their hands and laid feather light kisses along the back of the lad's hand.

The young man felt so loved. Dante was treating him like such a treasure. He wasn't being rough in the slightest. He really wondered if he should forgive him or not. He was mostly leaning towards fully forgiving the man. As their bodies rocked together, Dante's cock lightly brushed against Nero's pleasure spot, making both men moan loudly.

Dante pulled their bodies to be in a sitting position, now thrusting a little faster upwards. They both held each other tightly as they neared their release, "Nero…I love you." Nero only nuzzled into Dante's shoulder, trying to hold off from his orgasm. He wanted this tender moment to last a little while longer.

He thought about how Dante might leave him for good if Vergil came back. Tears began to form in his eyes again as sobbed a little into the other's shoulder. Nero leaned back, "Please, Dante!" Dante gave a worried look, "What is it, Nero?"

"Please! Don't ever leave me! Please don't throw me away!" Dante leaned forward and kissed Nero's eyelids, clearing them of their tears, "I won't if you won't." Nero's eyes softened as he looked into Dante's sincere ones. Now he was sure.

With that, they both brought their lips together in another gentle yet passionate kiss. When they pulled away, they held each other tightly again, softly moaning each other's names as they came together. Dante fell back onto the floor, still holding Nero preciously.

After a couple of minutes of slow panting, Dante kissed Nero's forehead. He nuzzled into the younger man's soft, silver locks. Nero lifted himself on his hands, looking deeply into Dante's glowing, blue eyes, "Dante…why _do_ you love me so much?"

Dante smiled sweetly, "Because you're the only one I love that wants to be with me. I loved Vergil, but he would always just fuck me then leave. Not to mention the only reason he did what he did was just because he wanted to hurt you. Other than that, no one _really_ wanted to be with me. But then you came along. I didn't have to chase you at all. You came to me. You wanted to stay with me," Dante lifted himself and brushed his lips against Nero's, "And isn't that what love is?"

Nero smiled and nodded before resting his body on Dante's. _'His body's so warm,'_ he thought. His eyelids felt heavy as he began to drift asleep. This moment reminded him of when he and Dante had sex for the first time a year ago, the first time they had said 'I love you' to each other. He heard Dante whisper before losing consciousness;

"I love you, Nero. I'm yours and yours alone. No one will ever make you doubt that again…I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nero's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a dark room. He already guessed that Dante must have carried him back into their room. He sat up and looked out the window and into the dark night. He had slept the whole day. Nero thought it must be all of the stress that had caused it.

His head snapped towards the door when he heard another closing. _'Is he just leaving me…now?'_ The young man quickly tore the sheets away and dashed towards the door. Feeling slightly abandoned. Just as he reached for the doorknob, Dante opened the door on the other side, ruffling a towel through his hair with one hand. No doubt just coming from a shower.

Losing his balance, Nero stumbled into the elder man, Dante's free hand wrapped around his back as he caught the younger hunter, "Where are you in such a hurry to get to?" The elder said with a small smile. Nero blushed from embarrassment before hugging Dante and nuzzling into his chest, "I heard a door and thought that maybe you were just gonna leave me here."

Dante chuckled. He gripped Nero's chin with his fingers and tilted his lover's head up to look into his eyes and gave him a quick kiss, "When did I get so lucky enough as to get such a clingy girlfriend?" He mused. Nero gave him a playful jab in the ribs, "Shut up, old man." Nero shivered slightly as he re-embraced the elder.

"Cold?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not surprised…"

Nero quirked a brow before quickly realizing that he and Dante were naked. "Uh…yeah…that would explain it." The young man grabbed the towel still over the elder's head and tossed it away before he half-dragged Dante by the hips towards the bed, "Anyway, come back to bed."

"Oooooh…in the mood now are we?"

"No! I'm cold and you're warmer than the blankets."

They were just a couple steps away when Dante picked up Nero bridal style and playfully tossed him onto the bed. The cute little "oomph!" Nero made when he bounced was so adorable. The elder man made no hesitation in crawling beside his blushing lover and hold him close to his chest, as Nero made no hesitation in curling up to him.

Dante couldn't help but smile softly at Nero's little 'I can't go on without you and show it but I'll never say it' act. He ran his fingers through Nero's hair as the young slayer made a nice relaxed sigh. It felt like they had been lying there in silence for the longest time, not really wanted to break the silence as Dante continued to admire his lover's features.

The young man shivered again when Dante began to caress his back, feeling something cold and metal-like. He grabbed Dante's wrist and brought it closer so that he might be able to identify what it was in the dark. Sure enough, on Dante's left hand, was the 'Dante & Nero' ring he had gotten for him.

"The ring…"

"Huh? Oh, that. Yeah, I thought it was beautiful. Y'know, I'm not much of a ring guy but I think I'll make an exception for you."

Nero smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what to get you, but I thought you might like that." The younger slayer rolled on top of Dante and enlaced his bringer with Dante's left hand. They smiled at each other before sharing a long, passionate kiss. Surely, this was love.

Dante rolled over on top of Nero and lightly kissed his forehead, "Now I just need to find something to give you. Got anything in mind?" The elder man pressed his forehead against his lover's, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I don't know. Don't worry though, I can wait."

"I promise not to keep you waiting too long. I'm sure I'll think of something."

There was a silence again. Nero was actually enjoying being so close to Dante in such a cute, playful way. Usually he felt so disgustingly feminine when the older man was so gentle and flirtatious with him, but this was different. It felt kind of comforting.

They both closed their eyes and sighed contently, so happy that their relationship was back to normal. In a way, Vergil coming back actually seemed to strengthen it. But just thinking that made Nero think about Vergil again.

He became deep in thought about Vergil. So many questions that were un-answered. _'Why didn't Dante ever mention him before? I guess he did back in Fortuna, but nothing in any more detail. What's gonna happen when he comes back? Why did Dante keep him such a secret?'_

"Hey…Dante…?" The elder slayer could feel the other's breath on his lips.

"Hmm?"

"No more secrets, okay?"

Dante lifted himself and gave a puzzled look after he opened his eyes. Nero opened his orbs and continued, "I don't want Trish to be the one to have to tell me about your past. I want 'you' to tell me what happened to you up until you met me." He paused, "Why didn't you ever talk to me about Vergil?"

The half demon rolled onto his back with a sigh. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his hues again, "I wasn't sure if you'd want to hear about him or not, so I decided not to make a big deal about it."

"Well…wasn't he a big deal in your life?"

"Course he was! But…I didn't think you'd want to hear about my past relationships. It's just kind of…awkward. Not to mention I'm not exactly comfortable talking about him with my current lover."

Nero let out a sigh, "I guess you have a point. But I want to know."

"Why?"

"Well…" He paused. Why 'did' he want to know? "Uh…never mind…I guess we can just drop it."

He curled up to Dante again, "But…when you are ready to talk about it, I'm all ears. It's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up."

"I think you know all about that, don't ya, you spazzy brat."

Nero gave him another jab in the ribs, "Shut it, old man!" Dante chuckled, "I mean…thanks, kid." Those names never made them mad anymore. They were their pet names for each other, familiar to both of them.

"Well, it's too late for me to get up, so how bout' we just call it a night?"

"Fine by me." Dante pulled the covers over their bodies.

"Oh yeah…Dante…?"

"What now?"

"We're getting rid of that desk."

"Aw! But we've had good memories on that desk!" Nero growled.

"Okay, okay! We'll get a new one. But only if you promise to help 'break it in' when we get it."

The young slayer sighed comfortably, "That's better. And as for the promise; we'll see." With that, both men drifted to sleep, happy to be together again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Dante and Nero went looking for a new desk, going from furniture shop to furniture shop because Dante decided to be picky. Of course, the desk the elder actually 'did' want was an oak desk that looked almost identical to their previous one.

When Nero finally gave in, Dante of course expected 'him' to pay because of the enormous reward he knew Nero had gotten from that mission from a few days ago. The kid just sighed and paid for the furniture bitterly, questioning why 'he' should pay for something that was Dante's fault to begin with. They were supposed to pick up the desk the next day so the two of them began walking home.

They were just a block away when Dante began walking in a different direction. "Where are you going?"

"Meeting, kid, been planning it for about a week now. Lady's got a job for me, though, I think I'm gonna just turn it down. Won't be too long. Just gonna tell her "no" then leave. C'ya at home, kid."

Nero had forgotten Dante mentioning that meeting. "Yeah…okay. C'ya." He continued walking back to Devil May Cry, thinking about ordering a pizza for their late lunch. When he got there, he had to stop and think about why the door wasn't locked, _'Dante must have forgotten to lock it again. Geez, what am I gonna do with him?'_

The young man opened the door. He became shocked to see that the same man he had seen with Dante just days before was sitting on the couch. Vergil…

The man opened his eyes and looked coldly towards him. Nero could feel something building up inside him. It was almost like both rage and fear were entering his system. "Y-you…you're…Vergil, right?" Vergil stood up and looked Nero over, "You would be correct. And would I be correct as to guessing that you are Nero?"

He nodded. A smirk graced across Vergil's lips, "So…you are the one my brother is so fixated with at the moment. My brother has also told me that you possess my sword, Yamato."

Nero huffed, "Yeah, that's me. What of it?" Vergil began to approach Nero, "A feisty one are you? That would explain Dante's affection for you. Anyway, I want you to return my blade." The young man took a step back, "Tch, didn't return it when Dante wanted it, won't return it when 'you' want it."

In the blink of an eye, Vergil had Nero pinned against the wall, hand wrapped around his neck, "A warning for you, boy, I don't take kindly to disobedience. Now, I'll ask you once more; return to me which is rightfully mine!" Nero sunk his claws into the arm that had him pinned. Blood began to drip frequently onto the shop floor.

"Get bent, jackass!" Nero choked out. The one time he felt it was safe to leave his weapons in his room, and this fucker had to show up! The young slayer managed to kick Vergil off and summoned Yamato. He held it out and at the half devil's throat, "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. And to be honest, I don't mind doing either."

Vergil summoned Beowolf, "Such cockiness. You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" For a couple seconds they just stared coldly at each other. In the same moment, they both smirked.

Nero lunged the blade forward as Vergil brought his armored hand in front of his face and brushed away the stab like it was nothing. Using the opportunity, he teleported right beside Nero and punched him hard in the stomach. The boy coughed up blood uncontrollably as he fell to his knees and dropped Yamato.

The half demon kicked Nero down after picking up his former weapon, reveling in the feeling of holding his powerful blade again after so long. Nero wiped the blood from his lips as Vergil held the tip of the blade just over Nero's jugular, "Ready to give up, boy? If you beg I just might let you live."

"Tch! Sorry, pal," Nero kicked at Vergil's hand as he rolled into a crouching position, the blade flying up in the air. In that moment, the young slayer used his demonic hand and slammed the half demon into the wall. He quickly released him and caught Yamato before stabbing into to the wall and through Vergil's chest, "begging's not really my thing."

As Nero turned and inspected the damages to the shop he heard Vergil laughing to himself, "You are quite skilled. I'm impressed. It's taken longer to dispose of you than my other enemies." Nero just watched as the half demon made no movement besides his lips, "How ironic…to become injured by the blade I entrusted my very life to."

Vergil reached for the hilt of Yamato with a slightly trembling hand, "But you'll have to do better than that if you're going to kill me." The young man huffed, "You're lucky I don't have my weapons otherwise, you would be dead already."

In that moment, they heard footsteps coming from the door, "Hey, kid! Why's the door o-what the hell!? What the fuck is going on!?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What the fuck did 'I' miss?" Dante walked closer to the two and looked at Vergil, "Well, well, good to see ya bro. You do that, kid?" Nero nodded and smirked, "Yes, it was me, and it was very enjoyable." Dante chuckled, "Easy, kid. I know you'd like nothing more than to rip his heart out and make him eat it, but, I think he's been through enough torture in hell."

"Are you kidding me!? 'That's' why you want me to take it easy!? I don't think so! I'm gonna kill this fucking bastard!" Dante wrapped his arm around Nero's shoulder, "Listen, Nero, I'm pissed at him too. But I've been thinking; hell is probably a lot like prison 'cept it's even worse. Now, what goes on a lot in prisons?"

"Rape?"

"Jackpot!"

At that, they both started snickering. Vergil growled, "No such disgraceful thing has ever happened to me!" He started pulling out the blade when Dante pulled out Ebony and aimed at Vergil's head, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Although I know this wouldn't kill you, I know it hurts like hell. Nero, babe, go get Cerberus. I have an idea."

Nero smirked and started for Dante's storage where he kept most of his devil arms. He didn't really know what exactly Dante had in mind, but he knew from the year he had spent with Dante exactly what the weapon was capable of.

--

"That's what you're gonna do with him?" Nero asked in a questioning tone as he looked to Vergil's arms pinned above his head with Cerberus as the pin. "Yeah. He's gonna be a decoration for a few days while I try and decide what to do with him. Since he's pinned with a devil arm, he shouldn't be able to break free."

Vergil squirmed to get free until Dante had finished talking. Another sick idea entered his head. _'If they're going to humiliate me like this, then I shall humiliate them',_ "So you want me to be a decoration to get you aroused? Just for you, Dante? I must look so vulnerable like you used to look like under me." His voice was husky and seductive.

Nero gave a cold glare while Dante looked away and gave a disgusted "Tch!" Dante suddenly got an idea to get back at Vergil. If it was arousal his twin was after, he'd more than get it. Dante wrapped his arms around Nero's waist from behind and began kissing at his neck.

"D-Dante! What are you do-mmm…" He tossed his head back as Dante grinded against his ass. He turned his head and locked his lips with Dante. They continued making out while he reached his devil bringer and entangled his fingers in the elder's hair, catching on to what Dante was up to.

The elder hunter gave Vergil a quick, mocking glare before returning his attention to Nero's lips with his tongue. By now, Nero had already turned and faced him with his arms wrapped around his neck. Dante grabbed his thigh and dipped Nero down in a dance like manor as their passionate kissing continued.

Vergil couldn't deny that the show they were putting on was quite arousing, but it disgusted him to the core to see them mocking him like this. "I see you haven't lost your touch Dante. But wasn't it I who taught you that?" Nero brought himself back to his feet, grabbed Dante's hand and dragged him upstairs roughly, "That's it! C'mon, Dante!"

Dante just smirked triumphantly at the forcefulness that Nero was showing, "Don't wait up, Verge!" The blue twin began squirming again since they had just left him there, trying so desperately to get free. But it was no use. With Yamato pinning his chest to the wall, he couldn't get the right leverage to unpin his hands. Not to mention every movement tore at his skin.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Nero had aggressively swung Dante into their room before locking their door. Dante stood facing Nero with his hands on his hips in front of the bed. Nero gave him a possessive look as he turned and faced him, a slight tint of anger in his eyes.

Nero pounced on Dante, crashing their lips together and straddling him as the elder was slammed onto the bed. Dante was happy to admit that he was enjoying this. He always thought that Nero was drop dead sexy when he was dominant. Lucky for him that they weren't wearing their coats that day, for the lad decided to rip off his upper clothes in a blur. _'Good thing I have more shirts, I'm beginning to run out how he's always tearing them off.'_

The young slayer pulled away from Dante's lips to start kissing at the skin that was revealed, "Geez, kid…what's gotten into you?" Nero didn't stop. In between kisses he would speak, "That…goddamn…brother…of yours…that's…what!"

"Heh, if 'this' is what he makes you do then maybe he should stay a while…ugh!" Nero bit onto Dante's nipple aggressively as he growled possessively. He released the nub in his mouth and ran his claws gently over the elder's chest as he brought his eyes to be level with Dante's, "I hate him. I hate how he talks about you like that! You. Are. Mine!"

He continued kissing down the other's torso hungrily. "Hmph, and here I thought 'I' was protective of 'you'." His glance shot to Nero when he heard and felt his pants becoming undone, "Whoa! Easy, kid! I mean, you're hot when you're aggressive, but calm down a little, huh!?"

"Just relax, and enjoy, Dante," Nero had already fully removed the other's pants and boots, leaving him naked for only his eyes to see, "I'm going to make you moan and scream so loud Vergil will never question who you belong to again!" Dante placed his finger over his bottom lip with a seductive look in his eyes, "Is that a threat? Or a promise?"

"It's both! Keep away from him!"

"Y'know, he's still stuck downstairs, right?"

"Perfect…"

Nero began to slowly lap at the head of Dante's over-sensitive arousal, earning a wanton moan from those sexy lips, "Oh! Ne…ro…" Nero always seemed to manage to take his breath away. Every touch gave him such a sensation, pure pleasure shocked down to his core. Suddenly Dante realized something; he was addicted to Nero and he wanted nothing more than the kid to take his body and show Vergil that he belonged to him.

By now, Nero had already taken his cock fully into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked gently. Dante gripped Nero's hair as he very lightly thrusted into his capable mouth as his own mouth was agape with moaning. He was on the brink of orgasm when he tugged the lad's head away from his groin and up to his face and kissed him deeply.

There was a trail of saliva between their tongues as they broke apart. Dante spoke with such lust and need it made Nero want to faint, "Nero…I need you…I want you…but most of all, I want Vergil to know I'm all yours. Now, undress yourself and fuck me!"

Nero practically jumped off of the bed and carefully removed his clothes. Quickly, but carefully. He didn't want to keep Dante waiting. The elder hunter was so painfully hard from being close to release earlier, but he wanted to cum with Nero and scream his name so loud that the whole world would know about their passionate romance.

When the young man removed his last article of clothing, Dante tossed him the lube on the bedside table, "Hurry up, kid. I don't got all day. I want Verge to know ASAP." Nero crawled back onto the bed and over the elder slayer with the lube bottle in his hand. He placed the bottle in Dante's hand, "Spread it over my cock."

Dante smirked as he did as he was told. He poured a generous amount in the palm of his hand and reached down and began stroking Nero's erection. The young slayer let out a throaty moan at the combination of the pressure and slickness of Dante's stroking.

After a couple more strokes, Dante used the leftover lube in his palm and slipped his now coated fingers into himself. A couple of seconds later, he pulled his fingers out, spread his legs and guided Nero's cock into his entrance, a shaky gasp escaping him as Nero moaned.

It didn't take long before Nero started moving, picking up speed with every thrust. Dante closed his eyes and panted lightly, occasionally moaning his lover's name. He cried out as the young man lightly brushed against his prostate, "Nero! Right there! H-harder!" He felt a little pathetic the way he was begging and moaning like a whore, but at this point, he didn't really care.

"Oh, Dante! God, you're so sexy when you're like this…ah!" Nero angled himself better as he grabbed Dante's hips and began ramming into the man below him, both of them were panting and moaning over the creaking of the mattress under their rutting bodies.

Even though the elder was moaning his name, it just didn't seem loud enough for Nero. He wanted his name being screamed by Dante to be etched into Vergil's mind forever. He roughly stroked at the other's cock as he continued to repeatedly slam into Dante's bundle of nerves.

"Ah! Nero! Just like that! Yeah!"

"You dirty bastard."

"I can't help it…alright!"

"Well then, scream louder, Dante! Cum while screaming my name. Make Vergil listen…"

Dante reached up, grabbed Nero by the shoulders, and pulled him down into a deep French kiss. He was already grinding his hips in time with the lad's thrusts, so close to climax. He pulled away and cried out again in pleasure. Nero started to lick and suck at Dante's neck as the elder's voice escalated with his oncoming release.

"Oh dear, God! Nero…Nero! Nero! NERO!" He came hard as his muscles spasmed and his cock twitched. The young slayer thrusted one more time before screaming Dante's name as well, no doubt Vergil had heard them. He fully collapsed on Dante, spent from his recent orgasm.

When he finally had enough strength to lift himself, he saw Dante's sweaty, smiling face, "There. Was that loud enough for ya babe?" Nero smiled back and kissed the other deeply again, "Perfect…"

Downstairs, Vergil tried so desperately to ignore the screaming and moaning. He knew they were just teasing him with their noises of ecstasy. But, to their pleasure when they would find out, he failed. He felt so defenseless being forced to be a wall decoration and listen to them have sex. _'If I ever get free of this hell, I'll go back to the real one. It's less…disturbing.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Vergil growled in annoyance and disgust as his ears picked up more shouts of pure, un-adult rated lust and ecstasy. The two devil hunters had been going at it for about five hours now, resting for a short while after every shrill scream. If Vergil was correct from the voices each time, they were taking turns in topping.

--

Nero threw his head back as he cried out in pleasure, sitting in Dante's lap with his legs wrapped around the other man's waist and arms wrapped around his neck as he came hard over their abs. Dante groaned as his climax followed soon after.

The young slayer was dragged onto the bed and crashed onto the elder's chest, both of their chests heaving and dripping with sweat, "Whew…man, am I beat! You had enough yet, kid?" Nero let out a deep breath, recovering his normal breathing pattern, "I think I had enough about the third round."

Dante chuckled before pulling out of the lad and held him tight, "I'm pretty sure Verge got the picture about the third round too." The young man laughed softly. _'Damn right,'_ he thought. A lot of things made him burn with rage but never was there an angry fire as huge as when he thought about Vergil. Nero always knew he was the jealous type but this was ridiculous.

"You alright, Nero? You look a little troubled." Nero was a little shocked at the elder's words. Had they been that close that Dante could sense whenever something bothered him? "H-how did you know?" Dante smiled, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't tell? Also, you're not that hard to read. Tell me what's wrong."

Nero rolled away from Dante and onto his side, looking away from him as well, "It's…Vergil…" He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Not this again. Why does he get you so riled up, huh? Why do you keep having doubts about me? What, you don't trust me or something?"

The younger man buried his face into the pillow under his head. His voice became slightly muffled, "It's not that I don't trust you! I'm just scared he'll take you from me. When I loved Kyrie…and when she was taken from me, it was awful. I promised myself that I'd never let the one I love be taken away from me again."

"Nero…" Dante pulled the young man into a tight embrace. He gently kissed his neck and whispered into his ear, "I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm not going to let Vergil take me away. Thanks for telling me and…thanks for caring," He gently nuzzled his lover's neck, "I love you."

He pushed back onto the chest against him. He reached his left hand and stroked Dante's cheek against his own, the man's stubble scratching against his skin, "I love you too. Y'know, I could get used to moments like this." The elder pulled him closer if it was any more possible, "Say no more. Every night, I'll hold you like this and treat you like the precious gem you are to me."

There was that feeling again. Nero felt his heart about ready to burst. Again, it was a moment where he would normally feel like a woman. But, with this much love and compassion from Dante, he didn't care. He almost felt like "I love you" wasn't enough to express how he felt about the man holding him right now. There were no words that matched the intensity of how highly he cared for this man. Nothing…

Nero sobbed a little as a single tear slid down his face. "Nero…? Why are you crying?" The young slayer was shocked himself as he quickly wiped the tear away, "I…I don't know. I'm just happy I guess," he said with a slight chuckle. "Well, if you're happy, then I am too. But don't ask me to cry with you. Someone's gotta be the man here," he playfully teased. Even Nero laughed a little as he lightly elbowed Dante in the ribs, "Hey! Who was the one who topped first today?"

Dante slightly blushed at the comment, his face twisted in embarrassed shock. His face turned to normal as he closed his eyes, "Heh, I'll give ya that one, kid. How bout' we redress and go tease Vergil, huh?" He turned his eyes to the bedside clock, "It's only like seven. We got plenty of time." The boy began to slide off the bed, "Tch, don't need to ask me twice."

--

A/N: Another short chapter, another sappy (yet tender) moment. I'm kind of getting tired of writing this story and I have no idea how to end it so I'm just gonna write my other ideas until I can get an idea how to end this neverending love story. If you have any ideas then, by all means, please tell me!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They had a nice, long and…loud shower before they decided to go tease Vergil. Nero managed to let off some steam by occasionally shooting a bullet into Vergil's chest. Those moments usually happened every time Vergil would so much as mention his "moments" with Dante. But after he got the message and actually began to shut up, Nero would just shoot him for no reason.

Dante gave Vergil a nice little present; he had made a 'Don't feed the asshole' sign just for his own kicks and hung it up on the wall beside his beaten twin. Vergil growling and yelling at him all the while which gave Nero yet another opportunity to shoot at him.

By now, it was already quite late. Occasionally the two devil hunters would make out right in front of Vergil just for fun. They felt like little kids pulling the best practical joke ever. They had had their fun and finally decided to go to bed. They had a desk to pick up the next day after all. After undressing once again, they just cuddled with each other like a couple of cats and drifted to sleep.

--

The next day, they had almost entirely ignored Vergil, just going on with their everyday lives as they sat around their new desk waiting for calls to come in. The blue clad twin was almost relieved. The other two hadn't had sex all day and weren't bothering him.

As if on a cue from bored ness, the phone rang. Nero, who was sitting on the desk, was the one to answer since Dante was comfortable leaning back in his chair with his feet up and eyes closed. "Devil May Cry. Nero speaking…hey Lady." One of the elder's eyes opened as he recognized the huntress' voice on the other line. "Dante? Yeah, he's right here." Without looking, Nero tossed the phone over his shoulder, Dante catching it easily.

"What do you want, Lady? I thought I was clear when I told you no yesterday."

"I know you said no, but listen, there's a lot of good money on this mission and you need to repay a debt you know!"

"Save it. I've been in debt to you for…how many years now? It seems like every job you give me just puts me further into your hellhole you call a debt. No!" Nero jumped at the sudden rise of Dante's voice.

"Okay, okay! Geez. Can you do me a favor then?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to check out a warehouse in the slums of the city. I've been hearing rumors that there have been sightings of a monster down there. Chances are it's probably nothing so you should be able to handle it. And it's just some abandoned warehouse so you wont have to pay for damages. AND…I'll also remove some of your debt."

The elder hunter sighed, "I guess I might as well. Teasing Verge has gotten pretty boring, pretty fast."

"WHAT!? Vergil is there!?" Dante had to hold the phone away from his ear from Lady's shouting.

"Calm down! I don't feel like explaining. Where's the warehouse?"

A couple more minutes went by as Lady explained more about the job, giving him the address and what the place would look like. Dante hung up the phone with a grunt, "Geez, can't believe she keeps talking me into this kinda shit!"

Dante was quickly up and getting his weapons and his famous red, leather coat. He gave Nero a quick peck on the cheek as he slung Rebellion over his shoulder and strode towards the door, "Be back in a bit, love ya, bye!" nothing else was heard besides the door slamming and the elder's motorbike roaring away.

Nero yawned and hopped off the desk, acting as if Vergil wasn't even there. Unfortunately, the twin that was left decided to speak, "Although I am rather happy that you and my brother have stopped annoying me, I do not wish to be ignored while I am still in your presence."

The young slayer didn't hesitate when he quickly pulled out his gun and shot at Vergil once more, "You're not in any position to be making compromises, asshole. You're just gonna hang there like a good little devil arm and not say a fucking word. Got it?"

Vergil said no more. All he did was give Nero a glare, which he had usually saved for his brother when they were fighting. Oh, how he wanted to just crush the boy's throat and hear him beg for mercy. This boy seemed to have taken everything from him. His sword, his sacred blood, which belonged to a son of Sparda, a title this naïve child did not deserve, and…his brother.

Nero tossed Blue Rose onto the desk and casually walked upstairs, _'Think I'll have a shower. Nothing better to do after all. And not to mention I didn't get to wash properly thanks to Dante.'_

After the boy was gone, Vergil plotted so desperately on how to release himself from his confines. It seemed as though there was no other way to get out except if he just bared with the pain, ripped his chest from Yamato, and used the right leverage in order to free his hands.

And that's exactly what he did. Slowly, he pushed his chest through his sword, wincing a bit as blood began to pool over the floor. Being a half demon that had spent many years in hell, he had grown quite accustomed to pain and healed quickly.

Soon after his body was fully free from Yamato, his wound began to heal. After that, the rest was easy. He smirked as he pulled his weight with his arms and easily flipped his body so that he was in a crouching position on the wall. He had to keep pulling his hands towards himself so that he wouldn't fall, every second watching Cerberus slowly pull out of the wall.

Vergil pulled on the devil arm with the strength he had left. It finally shot out of the wall in a split second. The half demon quickly used what leverage he had left to flip off of the wall, causing a loud thud as he landed. Cerberus was tossed aside as Vergil quietly rejoiced in his mind to be free again, revenge was most definitely in order.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nero turned the water off as he heard a loud thud downstairs, "What? Dante couldn't have gotten there and back so quickly, could he?" He swiftly dried himself off and redressed. Something didn't feel right to him, but he wouldn't let it get to him. For all he knew, it could have just been Trish.

He walked out of the bathroom to hear another sound. Except this one sounded like a blade being picked up. The young slayer quirked a brow, "Dante? That you?" He reached to his side only to realize he had forgotten his gun downstairs. He quietly tiptoed into his room to pick up Red Queen. If it wasn't Dante down there, they better get out quick.

From the second he heard a blade; he knew it wasn't anyone of his friends that was downstairs. He quietly made his way downstairs, making sure he wasn't moving too slow so that he'd be easy to hit. His eyes widened when the first thing he noticed was the blood that pooled the floor below Vergil was supposed to be.

'_Shit!'_ Just as he turned around, he was greeted by Yamato in the heart and Vergil with a very pleased yet pissed off look on his face.

Nero felt the blood rise into his throat and he coughed uncontrollably at the coppery tang he tasted. If it weren't for the sword through his chest, he would have fallen to the ground in pain. A cold chill ran through his body as his chest stung as if it were on fire.

It was the very same pain he had felt a year before when he had been stabbed into the wall of Agnus' laboratory, only worse, it was a demonic power far beyond the strength of those lesser enemies. He was suddenly pushed to the floor, the katana still embedded through his flesh as he tried to regain the breath he was losing.

"I warned you; I don't take kindly to disobedience. And I have lost my patience with you."

There was no way Nero was going to lose to him, he couldn't. He grabbed onto the blade with his demonic hand as Vergil pushed it further into the floor, the younger part demon's breath shaky. He swallowed back down the blood that was stuck in his throat, "Then I guess I should tell you this," he croaked out, "I don't like to lose!"

In that moment, Nero managed to absorb the sword within his arm, gaining faint energy from the demonic sword. Vergil growled loudly before stomping over Nero's throat and keeping him down with it, "Give it back! I mean it, boy!" Vergil roared.

Nero hacked up more blood as the pressure on his throat made him unable to breathe. He looked up at Vergil with a dizzy gaze. He would have said something, but he couldn't with the older half-breed's foot on his neck. He knew he had to bring the last of his strength to either get away, or try and defeat Vergil. Both options didn't seem too reliable.

He took what he could of a deep breath and in one swift movement, reached with his Bringer and grabbed Vergil's throat, sinking his talons as deep as he could. Lucky for him, Vergil was caught off guard. Even with all his force, he couldn't throw the other off him, but he squeezed as hard as he could on the neck in his grip.

Vergil tried to bear with the pain of the deep gashes within his neck as he, too, coughed up a little blood. He pushed his foot further down onto Nero's throat before finally backing away, both of them gasping for air as Nero wasn't able to hold on any longer.

Nero looked to the desk as his last hope came into his vision, Blue Rose. He struggled to get up and reached for it. Jackpot. Just as he gripped it, Vergil kicked him back down, this time with Beowulf. This was it. Nero only had one shot before he was sure he'd pass out.

It felt like time had slowed down. Nero's vision still dizzy from all the blood loss. He pointed his gun towards where Vergil's heart was, an eye for an eye. He pulled the trigger, trying to keep conscious long enough to see the bullets hit the mark. Vergil attempted to dodge, but it was too late.

That was when time turned back to normal. The older half-breed gasped as he felt the holes in his heart. He staggered a bit as even more blood pooled over the floor, the two demon's bloods mingling. Both of them panted heavily as Vergil backed away uneasily, his wounds from his blade had still not fully recovered yet.

Vergil knew he had to get away. Nero was sure to die soon anyway. He knew that if Dante came back now, he would stand no chance. He steadied his breath a little as he limped out of Devil May Cry. He mentally cursed himself for running away yet again. Before he left, he turned and raised his hand, his soul calling out to Yamato.

It didn't take as long he thought. Since Nero was now half dead, the eldest son of Sparda easily recovered Yamato. Vergil smiled wickedly as he stumbled away with his old weapon.

Nero felt his life leaving him. He had been defeated and hated it. What's more, he hated thinking that he would be dead by the time Dante came back. He wouldn't get to say goodbye, wouldn't get to kiss him again, and wouldn't be able to say I love you one last time.

Tears began overflowing his eyes as his sight began to turn to black, "Dante…"

--

A/N: Not really that great for Valentine's day, huh? I think I got a little too detailed but you guys can just skip parts you don't care about, right?

POOR NERO! I almost feel bad for that. But I could've had Vergil rape him and hurt him more, so I guess I'm okay with what I've posted.

Well, that's all I have to say. Leave a comment. Next chapter should be up soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dante returned a couple minutes after, covered in the blood of the demons in the warehouse. He sighed as he opened the door tiredly, turning into a gasp as he saw Nero sprawled across a huge puddle of blood. Dante had seen death before, but nothing was more heart wrenching then seeing his lover's body lying surrounded by blood.

He quickly ran to Nero's side, wrapping an arm around his waist as he placed his head over his thigh and sunk to his knees. Dante didn't fight back the tears that threatened to spill from behind his tightly closed eyes, "Nero…God, no…"

The devil slayer pulled Nero tightly to his body. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it! He opened his eyes to see Nero's wounds on his neck and chest. It had been a long time since Dante ever cried or sobbed, but he couldn't hold it back even if he tried.

"Nero…please don't leave me…you promised! I love you too much! I can't let you die…you can't…"

"Dan…te…"

Dante's eyes widened and he quickly looked at Nero's face. Nero's eyes fluttered open as he breathed a little heavier than he wanted to. It was now that Dante noticed the dried stream of tears down his lover's face, now beginning to renew themselves from Nero's now dull eyes.

He elder smiled a little, "Yeah, it's me, Nero. I'm here now. Everything's gonna be fine." Dante brought the body in his arms close to him again, kissing his lover's tears away. He licked his thumb before using it to wipe away the blood on Nero's chin, "Gave me quite a scare there."

"But…I don't know…how much longer I can last."

"Don't say that! Didn't you hear me? You promised not to leave me!"

Nero did remember that promise. That beautiful promise that day they got back together. He tried his best to smile, "I remember. But…I'm just happy that I managed to live long enough to see you one last time." Nero clutched onto Dante's shoulder as he leaned his head closer, "I love you…please say that you love me…one last time."

Dante eased Nero's head closer to his, "I love you, Nero. But that isn't going to be the last time I say that to you. Even if your wounds are this bad, you've had worse, haven't you?" Nero slowly shook his head. "But I can tell they've already started healing! Don't give me this!"

The elder slayer looked around, trying to think of something. Then it hit him, "Trigger! Nero! Trigger your inner demon!"

Nero shivered in pain, "I can't…I don't have enough energy in me…" His mind began fading out again as he felt colder by the second. _'No! Please! Just a bit more time!'_ "Dante…" Nero closed his eyes, his strength leaving him quickly.

Dante's hand slid to the back of Nero's neck and he brought his lips closer to his lover's, "Trigger with me…" He whispered. Then, in one swift movement, Dante crashed his lips to Nero's, his Devil Trigger activating the very same moment. He knew that he could give some of his energy to Nero this way, but it wouldn't be enough to heal the young man. Dante just had to hope that his younger lover would use that energy to Trigger himself and save himself from certain death.

The first thing Nero felt were the soft lips that could only belong to his Dante. Soon after, he felt a numbness throughout his body, as if a small shock of energy traveled through him. Now regaining his strength, Nero remembered the words last whispered from his life saving lover. Using that drained energy, the young slayer summoned his demonic power.

Finally, Dante pulled away after his Trigger had faded, watching happily at the wounds that slowly began to heal. Soon after, Nero's demon had faded as well. His wounds were still quite deep, but not life threatening so much anymore.

Nero fell asleep again after using up that borrowed life force, sweetly whispering Dante's name. Dante gently picked Nero up bridal style and set him down somewhere away from the giant puddle of blood. He carefully undressed Nero of his blood drenched clothes and brought in some bandages to wrap up his wounds, the whole time the young man mumbled in his sleep.

After finishing up with tending to his lover's injuries, he swooped him up again and laid him down over the couch and put a blanket over him. As he brushed away some of Nero's hair, the younger slayer awoke again, "Dante…Vergil…he…" He was silenced by a chaste kiss.

"Shh, save your strength." It was at that moment that Dante even noticed Vergil wasn't there. Of course it didn't take much to piece together that it must have been Vergil that did this. Dante eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Nero asked as Dante began to walk off, "Where are you going? Don't leave me."

Dante froze in his spot, his voice dark, "If you think I'm covered in blood now, wait until I get back," The elder looked at the boy over his shoulder, "Wait for me, okay Nero? This is the last time I'm going to leave you in a long time." Dante winked and smiled one last time before walking out the door.

Nero just lay there watching the door as he drifted back into a worried sleep. _'Dante…please come back safe…'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Dante drifted through the city, searching for his twin. He didn't really have anything to go by, and he really didn't want to leave Nero so quickly, but the hunter knew if he had wasted much more time, there would be no chance to avenge his lover. And with Vergil on the loose with Yamato, who knows what hell would break loose. _'__Probably the real one.__'_ He thought.

The only real clue was the fading trail of blood from the shop. Dante didn't even notice it before due to how dried it already was. Every drop was quite a ways apart, which meant Vergil was healing fast. It wasn't much, but it was all Dante could go by.

The silver-haired slayer dashed through the streets, going further than the trail led. He would find Vergil. Dante knew he and Nero could never be in peace with him alive. He knew that Nero would never be happy. Dante saw those tears as he left Devil May Cry, and he wanted to make sure that he would never have to see them again.

As nature itself twisted into clouds of darkness, rain slowly made itself present as it trickled around Dante. Lightning raced across the sky as thunder boomed. Almost as if on cue, Dante caught a glimpse of his other half, kneeling on the ground of a destroyed district of the city. Dante could only think one thing as he came to a brief stop to look around, _'__Déjà vu__…'_

There before him lied the ruined remains of 13th Avenue, Temen-ni-gru. The very place where this whole sibling rivalry started, and where Dante had once thought it ended. Dante remembered how he had felt back then… the heartbreak that tore at his heart as he watched his beloved twin fall into the depths of Hell, along with the tears he tried to hold back as he made his way back home. Back then he believed he would never see Vergil again, never love another human being again, But now things were different.

"I'm surprised you managed to find me." His twin said in a cold voice as he stood upright, never facing his brother's direction.

"Didn't have to look far," Dante replied, "besides, this was where we held our first family reunion, it's only fitting we keep tradition."

Vergil chuckled as he turned to look at his younger twin, "Indeed. Perhaps we should keep another tradition we began on that night," he held Yamato at his side and reached for the handle, "our own _personal_ family greeting."

Dante reached for Rebellion, ready for anything. His heart began to race as so many thoughts came to his mind. His love he once had for Vergil, and the love he now shared with Nero. These thoughts and feelings came in the second it took for him to ready his blade, because he had replied to his twin after only a moment, "And our final goodbye."

A/N: An extremely short chapter, but I am rusty (at least I think I am) and just needed a warm-up. I'll be starting up my writing again. Of course I'll only be writing maybe one night a week but that means at least one chapter a week. I'll be juggling between HKHM II and Sparda Academy so just be patient.

Thanks guys! Please comment and let me know if I've still got it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The crack of thunder cued the twins to lung at each other, both devils intent on the other's death. Their blades clashed in a deadlock, the clang of their blades as loud as the thunder that boomed before them. Both twins smirked as sparks emitted from their weapons. The half demon brothers couldn't help but think back to their fight atop Temen-ni-gru so many years ago; however, both of them knew that this fight would end differently.

In a split second, they were away from each other once again. Vergil sheathed his katana as Dante lowered Rebellion, "Why did you have to come and fuck everything up? I thought you were done with this shit." The younger twin stated. Vergil ran a hand through his rain-dampened hair, "As long as I live, I will never cease my quest for power… I need Yamato for that quest."

"But why? Why do you need power so badly? What will you do once you have the power you need, if you ever reach it?"

Vergil was back on Dante in a second, the younger devil hunter just deflecting his brother's assault in time. The victory was short- lived as Vergil began a barrage of slashes, relentless in his attacks. It was clear Vergil didn't want to discuss the subject. The blue-clad twin roared as he slashed away at his twin, never landing a hit as Dante managed to keep up with his deflections. The movements were so swift the twins formed a rain-free orb around them, as if their fight were denying nature itself from interrupting them.

Dante then quickly rolled and followed up with his Stinger technique. His twin, however, decided to side-step instead of parrying, knowing that Dante would be vulnerable to a counter-attack. Vergil slashed in an upward motion and caught his brother's left shoulder, revelling in the spray of blood that followed. Dante groaned as he fell to his knees, wincing as he dropped Rebellion and reached for his shoulder. His demonic powers still weren't fully recharged after helping Nero, which left him and his regeneration ability at a very poor disadvantage. Dante managed to enter into a crouching position as he picked up his blade and faced Vergil.

Vergil turned and re-sheathed Yamato. He chuckled at the sight of his weakened brother, "The time for discussion has passed, Dante. This is the path I have chosen. You had an opportunity to join me, but instead you chose to stand in my way. Before, you managed to stop me, but this time…" Vergil entered a readied stance, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, "I will be the victor."

The elder twin then lunged forward with his rapid slash attack, sure that this would be all he needed to finish off his brother. Dante tried to roll out of the way, but didn't manage to get away in time, gaining more slash wounds all across his chest. He fell to his back and choked on the blood gathering in his throat. Dante rolled onto his side and hacked blood onto the concrete, more blood pooling from his fresh wounds.

Rain began to mix with blood. Another flash of lighting with a simultaneous crack of thunder passed before Dante felt the cool metal of Yamato held to his throat. He glared at his twin, 'it can't end like this…' he thought. The twins peered into eachother's eyes, one pair cold and piercing, the other filled with both desperation and rage. Vergil's eyes narrowed as he smirked and raised his katana for the final strike. The blade swoops down like the raven collecting a soul. Dante closed his eyes in defeat, 'I'm sorry… Nero.'

A/N: The end...

Just kidding! Just kidding! But we're just about there!


End file.
